With great increase of set top box users, the frequency of failure of set top boxes is greatly increased. In related art, as long as an upgrade package exists, a set top box would download the upgrade package and complete the upgrade according to the upgrade package without judgement on the upgrade package. No matter whether the set top box needs to be upgraded, the set top box would be upgraded. A traditional upgrade mode cannot meet requirements on field maintenance any longer. For example, a batch upgrade cannot be implemented by means of a set top box management system, and a great number of resources is wasted.
An effective solution has not been proposed yet at present for the problem of lack of support for a batch upgrade according to an existing upgrade mode causing significant waste of resources in the related art.